


Amiguinhos de escola...

by Hinata Plusle (Hinata_Plusle)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Amigo secreto, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinata_Plusle/pseuds/Hinata%20Plusle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... E o que vem com eles.<br/>Quando seu filho começou a frequentar a escola, Arthur sabia que ele faria amiguinhos.<br/>O que ele não sabia tão bem era como isso afetaria a sua própria rotina.<br/>Presente de amigo secreto. Human AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amiguinhos de escola...

**Author's Note:**

> Eu tenho até vergonha de falar o prazo original dessa joça, mas o importante é que eu postei, né?... Né?...

– Escola, escola, escola! Vamos pra escola! Papai, acorda!

O jovem (ou talvez não tão jovem assim) rapaz foi acordado por um enorme peso em suas costas, causado por uma enérgica criança que pulava impacientemente, tentando fazê-lo levantar-se.

Ainda com sono e bastante mal-humorado, Arthur arrastou-se para fora da cama, sabendo que não conseguiria voltar a dormir. Alfred, quando se entusiasmava com alguma coisa, não podia ser dissuadido nem se o mundo fosse desabar.

Malditos discursos sobre como seria divertido aprender, fazer amiguinhos e isso ou aquilo. Alfred dera um jeito de acordar, vestir o uniforme (ao avesso, mas enfim), pegar a mochila e atazaná-lo, tudo isso antes das seis da matina – oh céus, ele não desejava isso nem ao pior dos seus inimigos. Lá se ia sua paz para tomar banho, preparar o café e ler o jornal. E olhe que o pivete tinha ido dormir bastante tarde! De onde vinha toda essa energia? Crianças eram mesmo uma coisa fora de série...

De qualquer forma, não adiantava ficar resmungando. O jeito era ir fazendo tudo mais devagar, para certificar-se de que Alfred não acabaria se machucando tentando acompanhá-lo. Tempo ele já tinha de sobra, uma vez que já tinha sido acordado à força pelo menos uma hora mais cedo do que o planejado.

No fim, acabou não conseguindo ler a porcaria do jornal, porque seu filho simplesmente não conseguia ficar dois minutos sem querer mostrar-lhe alguma coisa-e-tinha-que-ser-agora, mas pelo menos aquilo gastou um pouco das suas energias, permitindo que Arthur conseguisse levá-lo à escola sem o medo constante de que o pequeno acabasse saindo correndo atrás de uma borboleta e fosse atropelado. Alfred, no entanto, não parou de falar entusiasmadamente sobre como seria divertido, como ele seria o herói de todo mundo na classe, e blá, blá, blá, ocasionalmente fazendo comentários sobre algo interessante que ele via na rua (bem, era a primeira vez que ele passava por ali a pé).

Exatamente por causa de todo o ânimo do menino, Arthur estranhou o fato de que, quando chegou a hora de se despedir de Alfred, o pequeno caiu em prantos.

Sabia que aquela reação era normal, que a mudança era grande, e que chorar era algo até esperado das crianças nos primeiros dias de aula. Porém, antes imaginara que não teria problemas com isso, já que Alfred parecia tão determinado a ser o herói da turma.

Pelo jeito, estava enganado. Foi preciso conversar muito com o pequeno, prometer-lhe que não o abandonaria ali, que eles voltariam pra casa como sempre, que eles comeriam o prato favorito de Alfred (hambúrgueres) e até mesmo usar um tom de voz um pouco ríspido para convencê-lo a soltar a calça de Arthur, que ele segurava como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Contudo, não foi tão doloroso deixá-lo sozinho. Até porque não estava bem sozinho: de canto de olho, Arthur já podia vê-lo conversando animadamente com as outras crianças da sua sala.

-.-.-.-

O tempo passou e logo Alfred já ficava mais entusiasmado para ir à escolinha do que voltar dela. Como já imaginava, Alfred era o exato oposto de Arthur quando o assunto era habilidades sociais; ele podia jurar que seu filho já conhecia a escolinha inteira.

Porém, era óbvio que alguns nomes apareciam bem mais. Tinha a meio briguenta Erzsébet, o tranquilo Jeff, o energético Carlos, um discreto menino de cujo nome Alfred nunca conseguia se lembrar e, sobretudo, Ludwig.

Ludwig nem sequer poderia ser definido com uma palavra só. Enquanto Alfred geralmente falava bem mais sobre um aspecto específico de cada um de seus coleguinhas, Ludwig era mencionado em tantas situações que parecia que passavam o dia todo juntos. Arthur imaginava, inevitavelmente, que Ludwig deveria ser seu “melhor amiguinho”.

Ludwig, pelo que seu filho contava, era bastante diferente tanto do próprio Alfred quanto dos demais coleguinhas. Muito sério, sempre fazia tudo com esmero, nunca deixava nada para trás. E, pelo pouco que Arthur via, era realmente assim. Era sempre fácil distinguir seus desenhos entre os vários colados na parede: não eram necessariamente os mais bonitos, mas nunca estavam amassados ou manchados, como a maioria. Arthur, mesmo depois de várias semanas buscando seu filho no final da tarde, nunca viu Ludwig gritar ou fazer bagunça, algo bastante rotineiro para Alfred e para a maioria das outras crianças.

Aliás, outra coisa que Arthur nunca tinha visto era o pai ou a mãe de Ludwig.

Não que isso fosse realmente esquisito, uma vez que Arthur não demorava muito para buscar Alfred. Porém, de todas as crianças que Alfred mencionava, a única que nunca tinha visto com um responsável pelo menos uma vez era Ludwig. Ou ele estava lá esperando seu responsável ou simplesmente não estava, mas nunca o vira saindo.

Aquilo era no mínimo curioso. Mas não havia muito que Arthur pudesse ou mesmo quisesse a fazer a respeito disso.

-.-.-.-

Em um determinado dia, Alfred chegou perguntando se Ludwig poderia vir brincar em casa. Arthur não estranhou; ele mesmo lembrava-se de ter recebido e visitado alguns colegas na sua própria infância. Perguntou apenas se o pai ou a mãe de Ludwig o deixaria ir.

Alfred respondeu que não sabia, já que Ludwig também tinha de perguntar para seu irmão.

Irmão? Bem, nada impediria que um irmão o criasse, mas, se fosse esse o caso, onde estariam a mãe e o pai? Bem, ficar criando teorias não lhe traria respostas – e mesmo perguntar parecia rude.

Aparentemente, o responsável de Ludwig não viu problemas, pois no dia seguinte, quando Arthur foi buscar seu filho, não veio apenas Alfred, mas Ludwig também, logo entregando-lhe um bilhete com números de emergência e um recado genérico de obrigado, tudo com uma letra meio garranchada.

Ah, então o tal irmão se chamava Gilbert.

-.-.-.-

O final de tarde foi tranquilo. Se inicialmente Arthur preocupara-se com a responsabilidade de vigiar uma criança a mais, logo percebeu que a presença de Ludwig mais facilitava do que dificultava seu trabalho de evitar que Alfred se enfiasse onde não devia. Muito cauteloso, Ludwig não tentava fazer nada arriscado, o que não significava que tinha medo de fazer qualquer coisa que lhe parecesse segura. Claro, não dava para confiar no julgamento do que era “seguro” de um garoto tão pequeno, mas ele era bastante ajuizado, isso Arthur precisava admitir.

Porém, conforme o tempo passava e ninguém vinha buscar o pequeno Ludwig, Arthur começou a se preocupar. Passadas as nove horas da noite, não conseguiu disfarçar e acabou por perguntar ao pequeno se algo havia ocorrido.

Ludwig disse que não, era só que seu irmão não tinha saído do trabalho ainda, embora já estivesse quase dormindo no sofá da sala.

-.-.-.-

Quando a campainha tocou, já eram quase onze horas e tanto Alfred quando Ludwig estavam dormindo profundamente.

Ao atender a porta, Arthur estranhou que o rapaz (que imaginou ser Gilbert) ainda estivesse de uniforme, porém não teve tempo para pensar, uma vez que ele logo começou a falar:

– Eu sou o Gilbert, irmão do Ludwig. Você é o Arthur, pai do Alfred, né?

E tão logo trocaram um aperto de mão, Gilbert continuou:

– Desculpa aí pela demora. É que geralmente eu busco o Lud antes de ir pro meu trabalho noturno, mas como ele veio aqui, não dava pra buscar antes que o turno acabasse nem falar pra ele ir sozinho pra casa, já que está tarde. Bem, pelo menos hoje eu saí mais cedo. Ele já deve ter dormido, né?

Arthur assentiu e abriu mais a porta.

– Entre, entre. Os dois já dormiram, mas brincaram bastante. Alfred não se importou em dividir seus bonecos de super-herói favoritos, então devem ser mesmo muito próximos.

Rindo um pouco, Gilbert seguiu Arthur até a sala, onde Ludwig e Alfred dormiam, largados no sofá.

– Eles devem ter brincado até não poder mais. Bom ver que o Lud está fazendo amiguinhos.

Após alguns segundos de um silêncio meio desconfortável, Arthur começou a andar em direção à cozinha.

– Vou preparar um chá. Você quer?

– Ah, não, obrigado.

E, já juntando as coisas de Ludwig, comentou, como se quisesse justificar-se:

– Seria divertido, mas vai ficar tarde. Se eu enrolar demais, o Lud não vai conseguir acordar amanhã.

Arthur, imaginando que Gilbert não esperaria para ir embora, resolveu deixar o chá para depois. Voltou à sala, onde o rapaz ajeitava o irmão sobre as costas, com a mochilinha escolar do pequeno pendurada sobre um ombro. Ludwig, embora sonolento, estava acordado, mas seu responsável dizia-lhe para que voltasse a dormir, lembrando-o do longo dia seguinte. Despediu-se rapidamente e caminhou em direção à porta, tendo no entanto, seus passos interrompidos por Arthur:

– Espere. Vai a pé pra casa?

– Vou. Por quê?

– Mas... Mas no bilhete, você dizia que morava na rua 204!

Gilbert arqueou uma sobrancelha, como se uma pergunta muito idiota tivesse sido feita.

– Moro, sim. Mas o que tem?

– Gilbert, isso dá quase uma hora a pé! Pretende carregar o Ludwig o caminho todo assim?

– Não é a primeira vez que faço isso.

Quem visse a situação acharia tudo aquilo cômico. Gilbert olhava para Arthur como se estivesse dizendo as coisas mais óbvias, recebendo dele um olhar espantado, como se tivesse proferido absurdos. Arthur sabia que o educado e sábio a se fazer era simplesmente deixá-los ir, mas alguma coisa não o permitiu. Disse, antes que pudesse se segurar:

– Entre no meu carro, Eu levo vocês dois.

O rapaz parecia genuinamente surpreso.

– Quê? Não, não precisa. Você também não pode deixar o Alfredo sozinho.

– Ele vem junto.

E quando se tocaram, já estavam os quatro no carro de Arthur, indo em direção a um conjunto de prédios com pequenos apartamentos.

-.-.-.-

Desde então, as visitas de Ludwig passaram a se ornar rotineiras. Ele vinha duas, três vezes por semana e também em alguns sábados, muitas vezes sozinho. Arthur não deixava de ser surpreendido pela autonomia do pequeno, que mal sabia ler, porém conseguia orientar-se pela cidade e, graças à sua habilidade com números, era capaz até de fazer pequenas compras. O rapaz suspeitava que tudo aquilo não fosse apenas nato, mas também fruto de uma necessidade – o fato de que Gilbert sempre vinha buscá-lo de uniforme, que nem sempre era o mesmo, só parecia confirmar. Pior, não era raro que o responsável pelo sério menino ligasse, perguntando se era preferível buscá-lo em horários insanos ou esperar até o dia seguinte. Quase sempre Arthur pensava em se oferecer para levá-lo, porém imaginava que não seria bom deixá-lo dormir sozinho, sugerindo então que o buscasse de manhã cedo; às vezes, ele mesmo acabava levando os dois para a escolinha.

Em qualquer outra situação, Arthur acharia tudo isso um porre, chamaria Gilbert de folgado (para não dizer coisa pior) e não quereria que Alfred se aproximasse mais de Ludwig, para não se envolver na confusão que era a vida dos dois irmãos – ele já tinha problemas demais com o filho.

Porém, a cada vez que observava Ludwig arrumando os brinquedos de Alfred, como uma criança pelo menos cinco anos mais velha do que realmente era, chegava mais perto da conclusão de que Gilbert não fazia aquilo por mal e só queria que Ludwig pudesse fazer amigos, apesar da realidade tão discrepante em relação à de seus coleguinhas; quanto mais conversava com Gilbert, mais percebia que ele não tinha controle sobre a situação. Apesar de não mencionar, provavelmente se sentia culpado por ser incapaz de dar atenção e cuidado ao pequeno como o julgava merecedor e necessitado, mesmo sabendo que não havia alternativa.

Arthur queria muito ajudar. Não sabia ao certo o que fazia pensar assim, mas seu desejo era genuíno.

Mas como fazer isso?

-.-.-.-

– Papai. Papai! PAPAI!

Arthur foi acordado às altas horas da madrugada pelo seu filho, que o cutucava impacientemente e chamava por ele num volume cada vez maior. Meio grogue de sono, o pai respondeu, mal humorado:

– O que é agora, Alfred?

– O telefone tá tocando!

Foi daí que o mais velho ouviu o trim-trim insistente a tocar, num volume médio – fazia algum tempo que tocava, pelo jeito. Apressou-se até o telefone, praguejando em voz baixa. Atendeu o telefone, um pouco ríspido.

Alfred apenas observou seu pai falar com seja lá quem fosse, vendo sua expressão mudar rapidamente de sono e mau humor para um misto de preocupação e desespero. Estranhou. Nunca vira seu pai assim, nem mesmo quando quase pôs fogo na cozinha.

Seus pensamentos, contudo, foram interrompidos bruscamente quando Arthur pôs o fone no gancho com força.

– Papai...?

– Troque de roupa. Rápido. Precisamos ir ao hospital agora.

-.-.-.-

O caminho até o hospital foi silencioso, o que não significa que foi calmo. Mesmo Alfredo podia sentir a tensão no ar, enquanto Arthur resmungava baixinho e, pelo que deveria ser a primeira vez na sua vida, furava sinais e ultrapassava limites de velocidade. Alfred até pensou em perguntar o que acontecia, mas de alguma maneira sentiu que receberia alguma resposta mal-educada.

Chegando ao hospital, Arthur estacionou de qualquer jeito na primeira vaga que encontrou e saiu apressado, puxando Alfred, que quase não conseguiu acompanhá-lo. Passaram rapidamente pelo balcão da recepção, ganhando os crachás de visitantes e indo até o quarto da suposta pessoa que foram visitar.

No entanto, a primeira pessoa em que Alfred reparou não foi o paciente na maca, mas sim... Seu amiguinho da escola.

– Ludwig?

De olhos inchados e vermelhos, o garoto em questão correu e abraçou o menor dos visitantes, começando a soluçar, pelo que não parecia ser a primeira vez naquele dia. Alfred parecia mais confuso a cada instante, não acostumado a ver o outro extravasar suas emoções. Arthur, percebendo a confusão de Alfred e o desespero de Ludwig, abaixou-se até a altura dos dois e os envolveu em um abraço tão acolhedor quanto pôde dar, acalentando Ludwig como fazia quando Alfred tinha pesadelos. Disse, com uma voz calma:

– Respire fundo, Ludwig. Vai ficar tudo bem, o Gilbert vai melhorar...

Alfred fitou seu pai com uma expressão confusa e ia perguntar o que acontecia, porém um olhar de “não diga nada” o cortou antes de abrir a boca. Ficaram assim até que Ludwig se acalmasse e, depois, os dois garotos foram brincar no pequeno sofá ao canto, onde caíram no sono poucos minutos depois Nada mais natural: já estava quase na hora em que, nos dias normais, Alfred acordaria para ir à escola. Não muito mais tarde, Arthur também adormeceu.

-.-.-.-

Quando Gilbert recobrou seus sentidos, já era o meio da tarde. Apenas Arthur o acompanhava no quarto, logo fazendo um comentário sarcástico:

– Bom dia, Bela Adormecida.

– A-Arthur?

Gilbert parecia confuso. Quem, afinal havia chamado o pai do amigo de seu irmãozinho? ... Espere...

– Cadê o Ludwig?

O mais jovem ali de repente ficou desesperado, o que não passou batido pelo outro:

– Chamei a babá do Alfred para cuidar dos dois e estão em casa. Não se preocupe, a senhorita Peeters é um doce de pessoa. Mais importante do que isso...

Gilbert mal teve tempo de suspirar aliviado ao saber do paradeiro do irmão quando seu acompanhante levantou-se da cadeira onde estava sentado e cruzou os braços, fitando-o de maneira inquisitória:

– Quando é que você vai largar de ser teimoso e pedir ajuda?

Apesar da austeridade do seu tom de voz, era evidente a preocupação no seu olhar. O silêncio, tão atípico do paciente, era desconfortável e se estendeu pelo que pareciam anos. Foi Arthur quem acabou cortando a mudez:

– Olha, Gilbert, eu não acho que você tenha obrigação de me explicar o que aconteceu no passado, mas é fato que claramente está tendo que cuidar sozinho de Ludwig, sendo que você mesmo mal tem idade para estar independente. Entendo que se preocupe com o seu irmão, porém vale mesmo a pena ficar nessa rotina suicida?

A resposta não veio imediatamente, correspondendo às expectativas do loiro. Depois de arrumar-se na maca e ficar algum tempo quieto, quebrou o silêncio:

– Você acha mesmo que é escolha minha? Ou eu faço isso ou a gente passa fome.

Arthur arqueou uma de suas grossas sobrancelhas. Sabia que a situação era complicada, porém não esperava que fosse tão direto. Suspirou antes de continuar:

– Sei que não é fácil, Gilbert. Não exijo explicações ou respostas agora, mas... Se Ludwig confia em mim e Alfred o suficiente para fornecer meu telefone como contato de emergência, eu quero acreditar que você também pode. Ele vive em casa e nós já nos vimos tanto, por que tentar carregar o mundo nas costas?

Arthur foi praticamente cortado:

– Porque eu sou orgulhoso, Arthur. Sendo sincero, eu nem precisaria criar o Lud sozinho. Eu só não me perdoaria se ele acabasse criado pelos meus tios mesquinhos e egoístas, mesmo que pudesse viver com mais conforto material. Eles acabariam enfiando na cabeça dele que ele lhes deve alguma coisa, e eu não posso deixar isso acontecer.

– Mas o que isso tem a ver com confiar ou não em nós?

– Não quero envolver mais ning-

Mas foi cortado por um acesso de riso. Gilbert apenas observou seu visitante acalmar-se.

– Não acha que está meio tarde para não nos envolver? Lembre-se de que talvez eu não queira mais ficar de fora, sem saber ou participar do que acontece. Sério, o que qualquer um de nós tem a perder?

Iniciou-se então uma intensa troca de olhares, como se disputassem alguma coisa e ninguém estivesse disposto a ceder. Por fim, um sorriso esboçou-se nos lábios de Arthur quando Gilbert quebrou o silêncio:

– Tá, tá bom, eu vou tentar. Mas não prometo nada!

– Finalmente.

Gilbert ainda parecia contrariado, mas não retirou o que disse. A conversa tornou-se mais leve imediatamente, o assunto não mais mencionado naquele dia.

Não havia garantia de nada. Era só o começo do que, com sorte, seriam muitas histórias para contar – nem todas felizes, obviamente. Mas se uma amizade improvável como a de Alfred e Ludwig havia desabrochado, por que não acreditar que seus responsáveis também poderiam ser bons camaradas?

**Author's Note:**

> Sim, é verdade que Arthur é tsundere, mas eu honestamente acho que o orgulho do Gil pode ser ainda mais difícil de se lidar. Eu sei que o final está terrivelmente apressado, mas se eu desse corda, isso viraria uma longfic e é óbvio que não é nem o que quero nem a proposta do amigo secreto. Ainda assim, se puderem expressar suas opiniões, ficarei muitíssimo feliz!


End file.
